The present invention relates to a retractile pen, and more particularly to a pen including an outer barrel and an inner barrel axially slidably received in the outer barrel, so that the pen could be adjusted to any one of two different lengths as necessary.
There are various types of pens available in the markets. These pens can be generally divided into two categories, namely, office and non-office pens. Office pens usually have regular configurations and are designed mainly for smooth writing in offices and other similar places. The non-office pens usually have novel shapes and are designed mainly for use as giveaways. Either office or non-office pens, they usually have fixed lengths that might be too short to be comfortably held for writing or too long to be conveniently held in, for example, a pocket. It is therefore desirable to have a pen with a length-adjustable barrel, so that the pen may be used either as an office or a non-office pen.